


May he Rest in Peace

by letsmakeitforever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Sad, Suicide, dont read if you get triggered easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmakeitforever/pseuds/letsmakeitforever
Summary: I'm not good at this, so you'll just have to read it if you want to know more. Sorry :(





	May he Rest in Peace

"You're nothing!" Baekhyun exclaimed before shoving the other into the mirror in the dance room. 

A typical day for Kim Jongin. All the insults and abuse which he endured from his hyungs and dongsaeng had become the norm. 

"Why are you like this? Can't you do something right?" Sehun glared before getting a bottle of water

Jongin just sighed. 

"Come on guys, back to practice," Kim Junmyeon ordered. 

Jongin walked back to his spot. 

"Why is he always at the front? It's not like he can dance well." Baekhyun whispered. 

"He's got a point, I need to stay back and work. No one's going to notice me missing. Besides, I really do need to practice more." Jongin thought bitterly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A week later, 

"Yah! Jongin are you heading back to the dorm with us?" Chanyeol asked, more like shouted. 

"No Hyung, I really need to practice." Jongin said quickly, before starting the music again. 

"Suit yourself." Chanyeol shrugged. 

"Why doesn't anyone notice? I haven't slept much for days. Never mind eating." thought Jongin.  
Jongin sighed before continuing the dance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Kim Jongin!!! Why are you still here? We don't need you." Sehun sneered. 

"Everyone would be happy if I left. Maybe I should, at least I would be doing something right." Jongin thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"We don't need Jongin, I don't understand why he talks to us still." Chanyeol muttered under his breath.   
"Why must he stay here? He's only a nuisance." Jongdae agreed. 

Jongin quietly eavesdropped on them. 

Is that really how you feel about me, Hyungs? He thought sadly. I only want you to be happy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Why won't you eat? Do you really dislike my food that much?" Kyungsoo asked. 

"N-no, I'm just hungry right now. S-sorry hyung." Jongin stuttered.    
"You haven't been 'hungry' for a while now, Jongin. You're starting to worry us." Kyungsoo said.   
"Oh, I got a snack from one of the vending machines earlier. Don't worry hyung," Jongin lied.   
"Ok, I guess. Just next time don't get something to eat so close to when we eat, okay Jongin?" Kyungsoo mumbled distractedly, as he sliced a tomato. 

"See? Even Kyungsoo hyung doesn't want you to eat," Jongin though sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jongin walked quietly into the bathroom. As he turned on the water, he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. 

Dear hyungs or Sehun, 

If you see this then you probably have found me. 

Minseok hyung, I'm sorry. You were one of the nicest people I've met. I hope you aren't too sad.  

Junmyeon hyung, thank you for sometimes stopping Baekhyun hyung and Sehun-ah. I don't want you to be sad. Please date Kris hyung, I know you both like each other.

Yixing hyung, you're the best dancer in EXO. Fighting! 

Baekhyun hyung and Chanyeol hyung, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. I'm sorry I couldn't do better. At least I'm doing something right by leaving. 

Jongdae hyung, I'm sorry for being a nuisance. I hope this makes you happy. 

Kyungsoo hyung, I'm sorry for not eating your food. I didn't eat anything for two days since you didn't want me to eat. I hope I did something right. 

Sehun, I'm sorry I wasn't a better hyung to you. Well, at least I'm doing something that you wanted. 

I hope everyone lives a happy life now that I'm no longer in your way. I hope that by leaving you, you will all be happy. 

Love Jongin 

He folded the note and set it on the sink edge. He turned off the water and slowly lowered himself in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Five hours later a shriek was heard. From the bathroom. Baekhyun had found Jongin laying on the bottom of the tub. 

"Baekhyun? What is it?" Chanyeol asked from their room.   
   
Baekhyun didn't answer, he was crying too hard. Quickly everyone made their way to the bathroom. Slowly everyone started crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Here lies Kim Jongin   
May he rest in peace  
1994-2016 


End file.
